Jackson
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Jackson is a medium sized, mostly developed, and established nation at 152 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jackson work diligently to produce Marble and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Jackson is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Jackson to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Jackson allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jackson believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jackson will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Capital City Government Jackson government is currently a monarchy with king John Cash the First as the king and head of the Government with Prime Minister as the head of the Parliament. The parliament is made up of Two main Parties and many smaller parties. The current party in power is the Jackson Workers Party. Military The National Jackson Defence Force (NDF) has: The stand in army of Jackson is 7,500 troops. The 1st Brigade of the 100th Shock Troop Division is the main bulk of the Jackson land forces. The 100th Shock Division was first formed in when Jackson was invade not long after Jackson was official formed and used to defend Jackson. After first war the 100th Shock Troop Division was reformed to include an elite company of special forces troops and a company of rapid response troops. http://i281.photobucket.com/albums/kk228/underbelly_tge/myartwork.png The Emblem of the 100th Shock Troop Division. In Jackson every male must under go basic training and join the reserves of The National Jackson Army (NJA) or the National Jackson Air force (NJAF) Chain of Command NJDF and NJAF The Ranks with in the National Jackson Army and National Jackson Air Force are broken into two types enlisted and Officer. Enlisted Ranks Army ranks on the Left Air Force on the Right * Private/Trooper -Airman * Lance Corporal -Leading Airman * Corporal -Corporal * Sargent -Sargent * Staff Sargent -Flight Sargent * Warrant Officer -Warrant Officer Officer Ranks * Second Lieutenant -Pilot Officer * Lieutenant -Flying Officer * Captain -Flight Lieutenant * Major -Squadron Leader * Lieutenant Colonel-Wing Commander * Colonel -Group Captain * Brigadier -Air Commodore * Major General -Air Vice Marshal * Lieutenant General-Air Marshal * General (Is also in command of the Air Force) The national Jackson air force The National Jackson Air force has total 60 combat planes. The national Jackson Air force was formed some time during the time around the second war that Jackson was involved in. The Jackson Air force is made up of Two types of planes. The main bulk of the fighters in the NJAF are the F-22 Raptors. The Second type are a classified bomber class. Jackson air force has never been involved in a major air combat dog fight due to the small scale warfare that Jackson has been part of. Jackson has lunched major bombing attacks during past wars. Key Military Operations Jackson has a few military operations some are current train operations others are old missions and attack orders from past wars. Operation Fortunate Son Fortunate Son was the code name given to invasion of the nation that we were at war with during the second war. The main plan was to attack swift and hard. The operation was highly successful that with in 3 days Jackson troops and other allied nation has destroyed the enemy's army and government. Fortunate Son would leave over 8000 Jackson Troops dead. Operation Forty Three Operation Was the Code name for the final push into the capital of a hostile nation during our third war. Jackson mighty troops receive less resistance then operation Fortunate Son. Operation Rising Sun During February Jackson military and nation strength jump up Jackson's Government decided to bulk up the nation and reestablished the NJAF with 60 planes on full time commission the High command of Jackson Army and Air Force decided to under go training to establish a working partnership between the Jackson Army and Air Force to work together. During this operation Jackson deployed a small group of Troops over to Europe to establish a base overseas close to most of Oceania nations. Operation Close The Gap This is Current a Operation under way to establish a base in Europe to get closer to Oceania members and allow Jackson to send Troops in Combat with short notice. Operation Close the Gap during peace time will be a small deployment of troops and building up to war a larger deployment of troops will be sent. History Jackson was involved in three wars has not lost any wars. The most costly of the wars in terms of Human life for the Jackson Army was the Second War First War Jackson was invaded by a power seeking nation we held our ground but we were pushed back because we were not prepared. We counter attack and that opened the peace talks. 891 Attacking + 596 Defending = 1,487 Casualties When the invading army attacked the cause heavy damage to Jackson's low infrastructure and small towns that have since become small cities were almost wiped out. The attackers reached Jackson Town rather quickly due to the up devolved Army tactics and bases. At this time only a few troops where outside of Jackson Town. Jackson's Army Dug in to the North of Jackson Town and tried to hold the line sadly they were over run and were forced into the outer suburbs of Jackson Town. Jackson was bombed for the first time during this war and many citizens were killed due to the surprise attack. Jackson rallied the population and maxed out the army troops and lunched a counter attack and defended the attackers and counter invaded their country and won against the odds. Due to this Victory and Defeat Jackson official motto became I Walk The Line referring to patrols on the front line during the battle of Jackson Town. Second War An ally of Jackson was attack a few weeks after Jackson's First War Jackson was ask to help by the nation. Jackson sent troops head long into combat and with the help of Air attacks and Missile attacks and joint attacks with fellow armies involved in the war. The end result was a swift victory. 8262 Casualties Third War A Few days after the second war ended Jackson was ask to come to the aid of another ally of Jackson with great pride Jackson accept and sent troops to the front. Another swift victory with attacks from the air and ground. 2764 Casualties. Dave War On the 10 of July 2011 at 12:01 AM Jackson entered VE/Oceania front of the Dave war. Jackson declared war on Hooville and began their campaign however the war was a bloody war for Jackson 77,000 troops were lost during the last two days of the VE/Oceania war. Nuclear Attack Jackson was hit with a nuke on the second day. Jackson troops that were overseas where sent home out of 44 000 soldiers that were in the army that day 8000 survived that day. Jackson troops never gave up and held out against huge odds to hold back the enemy. The war ended the next day with Jackson and Hooville agreeing to peace due to the end of the VE/Oceania front of the Dave war. Foreign Relations Jackson has be a member of the Oceania since Jackson was founded. Jackson has never provoked or started a war. Jackson was involved in two wars as part of support for another member of Oceania. Jackson is a tech seller and has full set of trades. Jackson is not a nation that wish to enter war with other nations with out just cause. Oceania Jackson was only a few hours old when they were invited to Oceania when the alliance was only a few weeks old. Oceania was looking for new members and Jackson was looking for a place to grow and be protect Jackson applied to join Oceania and was accepted. During the time Jackson has be part of Oceania Jackson has been attacked once and was supported with in a day of the attack, has been to war under the Oceania banner twice. Jackson is currently looking at becoming more involved within Oceania. Jackson Signed the Oceania treaty the day Jackson declared its existence Foreign ministers from the founder nations of Oceania were present in Jackson Town. The treaty includes Military aid and protection and tech trade. Military Installation Jackson has a few small Army camps and training grounds around Jackson. However Jackson also has a few large Installations. Air Base Fort Jackson Air Base Fort Jackson is located just outside of Jackson Town and was built during the Second war. Fort Jackson Host the bomber Squadron and first fighter Squadron. Troops of the 100th Shock Division are station at this base are the first Brigade of the 100th Shock Division. These Troop include the Rapid Response Company or the RRC and the elite troops of the SJAFC the Special Jackson Assault Force Company as well as the Jackson Army air group. The Jackson Army air group include transportation helicopters and transport planes. Fort Arnold Fort Arnold is the second fort located in the southern part of Jackson. Fort Arnold is the new training grounds open after the third war and is home to Second Brigade of the 100th Shock Division. All basic Training happens here. Fort Cash Fort Cash is located in Europe. Fort Cash is an army base and air base for the air transport group of the Jackson Army. Port Jackson Naval Base Jackson has built a naval port for Oceania's and Oceania's allies Naval Ships to resupply if in the region. Jackson has no naval ships. Military Hospital Jackson has many military hospitals for Oceania nations and other nations the are friends of Oceania or Jackson to send their troops, sailors or airmen to recover that are injured in combat. Industry Jackson prides itself on exporting Iron and Marble as its main resources. In Jackson there are 5 main Iron producing companies that export to all 5 of Jackson trade partners. Jackson main industry is construction. Jackson Iron Works Tropical Iron Elite Iron Smith's Iron and Sydney Iron Works are Jackson main Iron Producers. Marble is the second resource that Jackson export there are two main companies involved in Marble production: All Stone and Jackson Marble works use Jackson Marble and produce many products that are exported out of Jackson. Jackson also Produces timber products for construction projects in Jackson the main companies that produce timber are All Cut timber and All About Panels. All timber is imported from other countries. Jackson also imports Aluminum and is process by the Iron works companies on a small scale only one company is focused on both metals and that is Werner's Metal Works. McDonald's Construction has the current contract to do all government projects in Jackson. National Improvements Jackson has 35 improvements. Banks: 5, Clinics: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 5, Police Headquarters: 5, Schools: 5, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2 Banks Jackson Has five Banks the National Jackson Bank, The John Cash Bank, The Southern Jackson Credit Union, The Oceania Bank, and Jackson International Bank. Education Jackson Has 5 main Schools in the 5 biggest cities in the nation each child must attend school from the age of 5 years to 15 and is optional from 16 to 17 years of age. Jackson also has two Universities. Universities Jackson first University is the John Cash University was named after the leader of Jackson. This University is located in Jackson Town. The Second University is Major Albert Smith University name after the first officer in the Jackson army to be awarded the Jackson cross the highest military medal that a member of the Jackson solider can be awarded. Major Smith was an officer in the first war that held the line during the invasion of Jackson out numbered and no hope of victory Smith and his men held the line and formed a defensive position that would prevent and provide time for reinforcements to arrive. Major Smith was killed during the Second war. Major Albert Smith University is located in the city where Smith made his last stand during the first war in Cash City. Stadiums Jackson has five stadiums located in 5 cities in Jackson including Jackson Town. Jackson has a few sporting leagues: Rugby Union, Rugby, Soccer, twenty twenty Cricket, and Baseball. Infrastructure Jackson has been building up the national infrastructure mainly in the last few months. Jackson's infrastructure includes a rail network, harbor network and a minor high way net work and major small road next work. National Holidays Jackson has a few national holidays that are celebrated *Jackson Day: The celebration of the Foundation of Jackson *Veteran Day: To remember all soldiers and airmen Killed during wars *Battle of Jackson City Day: A remembrance day to remember the day the war came to Jackson. *John Cash Birthday: The Birthday of John Cash * VE Day: This holiday is on the same day that Jackson was nuked. * VVE Day: Victory over VE day the next day after the VE Day